


Curtain Rising

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, a short thing I needed to remind myself about, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prologue of sorts. All the actors have now been introduced and the play may begin in earnest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit, for fun ( and maybe self-torture) *weeps*

When he says to Allen, “Someone I met yesterday, could be an AKUMA today,” his voice soft, in the midst of screeching transforming Akuma and the shriek of shellfire. “Someone whom I thought of as kind and treated me like a friend could be an akuma today.” Blanketing - it would be more pertinent to say he is tarring humanity as the Millennium Earl’s minions. When really he sees just a single person. A boy - slight and slim built, blue-eyed, earnest and straightforward and the girl he called back Her her life harsh and too short-lived. 

“This coat,” he explains further, “is a lure.” Because they cannot help but want to destroy us.

Lavi thinks, as he ponders Allen Walker in front of him, that Yuu was correct to say that Allen was as naive as the dawn of a new day. That shaky resolve that he became an Exorcist to destroy AKUMA and not kill humans. The redhead surmises that Yuu is probably also right in thinking that Allen might just break him some more. With that sun bright smile, those translucent silver-grey eyes, and that wispy white hair. If Kanda Yuu is deep, dark midnight blue, then Allen was the sliver of silver, that pale sickle hanging in the night sky waiting to fall. On what? Who? Entities that yet remain shrouded in shadows. 

With the Earl’s message that the curtain has only just been raised after a prologue prolonged for a millennia, the Bookmen are poised with quills at the ready to transcribe events as history happens before their eyes and its secrets unfold. Lavi - in heart, and Bookman Junior in mind, knows that the only inevitability is that which is dolorous will leave none unscathed. As the Order sallies forth their corps and the Earl marshal his Noah.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's your birthday today ... Happy Birthday.  
> I apologise that this is even shorter than the previous offering and even later to boot.  
> I have no excuses except I chastise myself for mismanagement of my time today.  
> Still I hope it's a read that someone somewhere can appreciate. ^_^ - Zan


End file.
